


I lost you once, I lost you twice, but I didn't mean to lose you forever

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post- s7, Regrets, Unrequited Love, flashfic, i guess, there are essentially only the thoughts of Acxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Forget everything that Lotor had done for her was impossible as well as to erase the feelings she felt for him.Divide from him had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, and several times she had come back.This time, however, she had no other choice.She knew that Ezor and Zethrid were looking for him, but she also knew that she couldn't bear to see him as a prisoner, not again.When Lotor shouted his true motivations, she knew that she would not be able to change his mind.When he spoke to Allura she didn't know if he was honest or if that was yet another performance, a strategy to succeed in his intent.Yet here she is still thinking about him.Although she knew there could be a huge chance that he was dead, if not a certainty.If only she had been more careful, perhaps she could have intervened earlier but Lotor didn't confide in anyone, not even in his allies."





	I lost you once, I lost you twice, but I didn't mean to lose you forever

Acxa mirrored in her reflection without showing real interest.

Yet the clear water showed her the weariness alive in her eyes, remembering where she was.

This was the Earth, and no matter how much nothing tied her to that place, she knew she had made the right choice.

Following the leader of the paladins, of Voltron, had been the right choice.

Keith had something that attracted her, something familiar and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Although on one hand she was grateful that this made her choice easier, on the other hand it was frustrating.

Keith reminded her, in some ways, Lotor but not enough.

Not enough to be able to forget him, to move on, to get over it.

Thinking of him was still natural and the closeness to this boy didn't help.

Perhaps this was the reason why she failed to kill him. On every occasion that presented to herself something had always blocked her.

Confusion had turned into respect over time.

Keith was a great warrior and an excellent leader, like Lotor, though with different motivations.

Taking days off to reflect alone, away from everyone, this too was the right choice.

Forget everything that Lotor had done for her was impossible as well as to erase the feelings she felt for him.

Divide from him had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, and several times she had come back.

This time, however, she had no other choice.

She knew that Ezor and Zethrid were looking for him, but she also knew that she couldn't bear to see him as a prisoner, not again.

When Lotor shouted his true motivations, she knew that she would not be able to change his mind.

When he spoke to Allura she didn't know if he was honest or if that was yet another performance, a strategy to succeed in his intent.

Yet here she is still thinking about him.

Although she knew there could be a huge chance that he was dead, if not a certainty.

If only she had been more careful, perhaps she could have intervened earlier but Lotor didn't confide in anyone, not even in his allies.

Raised practically alone, without a loving family, he didn't know what it meant to rely on someone, trust someone.

Acxa knew deep down that not even her love could save him.

She stood up from the rock where she sat for rested and thought.

It was sunset.

She already knew where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story at four in the morning so forgive me if it's not beautiful.  
> I wanted to write something about this ship because I admit that I liked it right away and I'm happy to see more and more content about it.  
> It's just Acxa's thoughts and feelings, short, so take it as it is. Nothing serious but I could write something else about them in the future.  
> I also have a weakness for the idea that Acxa sees in Keith a little bit of Lotor. We know that they are very similar and if they had a different past they would have been on the same side too.  
> What I see in Acxa for Keith, however, is only respect and nothing romantic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Let me know, see you next time!  
> This story is also dedicated to her, but I continue to be anxious.
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
>  


End file.
